


Hen Party

by Eris97



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Author is an idiot, BDSM, Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Ben is not a stripper, Ben is practically tied to a chair, Cunningulus, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Rey, Drunk Sex, Drunk idiots, Everyone in here is having the time of their lives, F/M, Failed escape, Filthy fic, Fingering, Gen, Hen Party, Hesitation, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU, Of course there will be smut, Party, Party Crashing, Reylo - Freeform, Teasing, This is trash, Uninvited Guests, Wanted: Poe Dameron, alternate universe - modern time, blowjob, cum gulping, drunk, dub-con, everything goes batshit crazy, gagging, hounded by drunk girls, kind of rape but not?, lap dance, maybe crack? I’m not sure, mixed POVs, or occupation to be precise, slight bondage kink, slight dominant Rey, sucking, there’s FinnRose here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris97/pseuds/Eris97
Summary: Ben Solo thought it was fine; delivering a package for Poe’s friend was definitely not going to get him into trouble. Or so he thought.Or; when Ben got mistaken to be the stripper for a bachelorette party Rey is hosting.





	Hen Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’ve been planning a bachelorette party for my bff (which I know is still months— almost a year— away. Yah I know, I’m that excited) but then this baby popped up and wouldn’t leave me alone.
> 
> So here we go, a quick one shot to satiate my thirsty and crazy side LMFAO
> 
> on another note, this hasnt been beta-ed so if you guys find some errors well duh I was to lazy to proof read lol

 

“Just get to the front door and knock Solo.” Ben muttered to himself, glaring at the green door with little pots of sunflowers surrounding the white porch.

 

From across the street he could hear the music blaring loudly, the vibrations pounding that shook the walls and glass windows of the quaint little house. Tugging at the collar of his uniform uncomfortably, Ben contemplated whether or not he should just leave this suspiciously light-for-something-so-big box on the doorstep. But Poe had given him strict instructions to deliver it to the person he had to give it to, someone named Rey.

 

Again he tugged at his collar, trying to loosen the choking sensation on his throat. 

 

Maker, he wished he had changed out of his uniform, but after a very busy day at the headquarters and after berating a couple of officers, he walked out of the building to his car where his lifelong friend (and self-proclaimed best friend) Poe was waiting for him by his car with the box in hand. 

 

And thus he found himself here in the middle of a suburban town not too far away from the city, glaring at the flashing lights and loud music that emanated from the small house right across the street. Changing clothes seemed so inconvenient and too late at this point. It was best to just get on with it so he can go home and enjoy his weekend reading books.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” he muttered to himself as he pulled himself away from the car and closer to the house, his every step making a clack on the concrete street with the heel of his shoe.

 

The vibrations seemed stronger as the music grew louder. The closer he got, the more he could hear the whooping and cheers coming from the inside. Was it just him or did he hear glass shattering somewhere inside the house?

 

From what Poe told him, this was a birthday party of a friend, and since Poe couldn’t come because  _ “something came up”  _ he had him deliver the intended gift for the celebrant. 

 

Raising his hand, Ben rapped on the door loudly to make sure that the people on the other side would hear him. But everyone seemed too engaged with whatever they were doing to pay him any notice.

 

Growing more frustrated and impatient, Ben ran a hand through his hair and knocked again.

 

After a few more rounds of intense knocking, the door finally and thankfully opened.

 

Pretty brown eyes gazed up at him, dulled by the hazy look in them.

 

The girl’s face scrunched up for a moment, her eyes squinting up at him in confusion for a fleeting moment before they dropped down to the box that he held in his hands.

 

"Ish there a problem officer?” The girl slurred, giggling in between hiccups at herself as she tried to steady herself using the door.

 

Ben tried his best not to stare at her too much. He didn’t stare into her eyes nor on the cute little freckles on her tanned skin. But damn, with her skimpy attire, it was hard not to look at her body.

 

“I—I’m looking for Rey.” he announced, his grip on the box suddenly tighter. He gulped. "Is he somewhere nearby?"

 

The girl laughed, a glint of mischief in her brown eyes before she smoothly (odd for someone clearly drunk) crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. She continued to eye the box in his hands.

 

"Well,  _ she _ is right in front of you."

 

 

* * *

 

_ This is fucking awesome. _

 

The party was a smash. Rose was getting married in a few days, and they were getting drunker and drunker by the second.

 

Rey had lost count how many shots that she had already shoved down her throat, but she was sure that by the fourth one, the room was already spinning and she already felt lightheaded and cocky.

 

And then there was the beer pong game where she lost two rounds and had to drown herself in cups of beer.

 

This was more like a frat party than a bachelorette party, she thought to herself at one point, watching how everything went from a normal drunk to batshit crazy. The girls were still playing games, some were singing at the top of their lungs at some corner, red cups littered the floor alongside some confetti, crumpled papers, some random stuff that had fallen from their proper places in their shelves.

 

It was going to be hell in the morning and she was going to have the time of her life cleaning up her house with a bad hangover. But it was worth it. This party was near perfect. Except for one thing;  _ where the hell was the stripper? _

 

Poe said that he will be sending someone over, saying some friend of his was willing to dance for a few extra credits. Not that she was being a cheapskate or something but she was grateful for the money she would actually save for hiring Poe's friend rather than a professional stripper.

 

There was an insistent pounding on her skull, something that paused after a minute then came back twice louder the second, third and four rounds that came after.

 

Then she realized, it wasn’t her head pounding, it was the door. There was someone at the door.

 

Lifting her head off the door she didn’t know she was leaning on (Hell she didn’t even know how she ended up sitting on the floor while leaning on the door in the first place) and peered up, groaning in protest at having to stand up and open the goddamn door.

 

This better be the stripper or else she was going to—

 

_ Oh. Well hello there pretty amber eyes. _

 

Rey stared at the hulking tall man on the other side of the door, looking back at her with a funny expression on his face, something that made him look adorable to her.

 

For a fleeting second she was caught off guard, mesmerized by his eyes that were clearly trying to avert their gaze on her, but failed.

 

And when his blue police uniform finally registered in her slurry brain, she frowned.

 

Did one of her neighbors have reported them for being noisy?

 

Well the music was indeed louder than she had intended, but she couldn’t pull Kaydel away from the amplifier so she had no choice but to let her take control over the music playlist or else she'd get her eyes clawed out.

 

But her confusion was short lived as soon as she caught glimpse of what he was holding. A pretty white box with a blue ribbon perched on top of the lid. Then she understood.

 

_ What the hell took this guy so long? _

 

Poe said that the guy he was sending over was going to carry a gift and will look for her.

 

She giggled at the shock on his face when he was looking for a male Rey and he got her instead.

 

Never letting him out of the embarrassed shock that he was in, Rey took the box from him and shook it, noticing the lack of content inside. She opened it and found a small note inside, the penmanship all too familiar for her.

 

_ Have fun! _

_ -Poe _

 

She smirked, glancing back at the tall man in front of her whose eyes were pinned down on the box she now held.

 

"What’s your name  _ Officer _ ?" She asked, taking note of the engraved surname on his chest. 

 

_ Solo _ .  _ Hm. That sounds familiar.  _

 

But then again he may just be wearing a fake cop costume for his gimmick.

 

"I'm sorry?" he said, snapping out of his dazed state which earned another giggle from her.

 

"Never mind." she said. Without warning, she grabbed his hand. He stepped back and jerked his hand, a reflex reaction, and before he could even pull away, she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

 

"Hey what are you—"

 

"You can cut out the act Mister; the girls have been waiting for you hours ago. So I suggest skipping whatever script you’ve prepared and just get on with it." She cut him off, earning a confused look on his face, those enticing lips of his pressed into a tight line.

 

Huh, maybe she could get those lips to open up for her. She had a lot of ways to make use of those lips, and all of them were related to her, or to be precise on her body.

 

She shook away the thoughts.

 

Nope, she was not going to fuck the stripper.

 

Nope, definitely not.

 

Maybe.

 

_ Maybe later when he was not on the job? _

 

Yep. That could work.

 

"What?!" he asked incredulously, standing his ground. Rey craned her head, ignoring him.

 

"The soon to be bride is over there." she pointed out at the corner of the room where Rose was occupied with dumping the guacamole on the punch bowl that was filled with tacos. (Where the hell did she get those? She didnt remember having tacos on the list of food that she had planned for tonight)

 

"She's the one with the tiara on." She added, pushing the man forward into the living room that was barely recognizable now.

 

"Go do your thing." she pushed again.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

 

This time she stopped and considered him for a moment. What was up with this dude? He was already hours late and now he's acting like he has no idea what he's doing here.

 

"I mean do your job. Strip, dance, you know? The whole deal." she answered him with a roll of her eyes, not noticing how his eyes widen at her every word.

 

"So," she added, her voice unknowingly dropping down a timbre. "Take your clothes off."

 

"I— that’s— I'm not— what the hell are you talking about? I'm not a stripper!" he bellowed, an adorable tinge of pink gracing his pale cheeks up to the tips of his ears that peaked out of his hair.

 

She gave him a look, trying to register the words he said.

 

_ Not a stripper? _

 

“Well stripper or not,” she hiccupped. “We’re paying you to dance for us tonight. Poe said you were willing.” she said, crossing her hands over her chest, slightly swaying side to side. 

 

Damn, how could she make everything stop spinning?

 

The man groaned frustratingly, rubbing his face before tousling his hair in an irritated scratch. He looked lost for a moment, then the annoyed look took place. He turned towards her as she peered up at him. Is it just her or there was some sort of halo around him?

 

Maybe it was just the light behind him.

 

But no matter, he looked like a fucking angel and she wasn’t going to think twice if he offered to take her to heaven.

 

“Miss, you’ve got the wrong idea, I’m not who you think I Am.” he said in defense, attempting to walk pass her but had stopped when she placed a hand over his chest.

 

"You're kidding right? You have Poe's box." she pointed out.

 

"I'm not a—" before he could even repeat what he had said earlier, a series of screams and giggles erupted from the living room.

 

Within seconds, Rey was surrounded by her friends, or rather crushing her in between them as they surrounded the tall man like a brain starved pack of zombies on a human. It didn’t take long for them to take the protesting man away to the living room and began pawing at him, trying to strip him themselves.

 

Finally able to breathe, Rey strode closer to the entrance to the living room and leaned against the doorframe, watching as the man tried to politely push away the girls that hounded him.

 

_ Not a stripper eh? _

 

Well, whatever it was, she was out of the prank Poe pulled on the poor guy. There was a small part of her that was sorry for the poor man who was now a victim of savage drunk women in a hen party. 

 

He may not be a stripper and probably won’t be dancing for them, but it didn’t mean that they won’t be having fun tonight. Especially since she’s got her sights on him now.

 

 

* * *

 

_ ~meanwhile~ _

 

He was a dead man.

 

He just knew it.

 

Pushing back a shot of tequila, Poe Dameron contemplated about the fact that by this point his best friend was already planning on how to kill him once he sees him.

 

Well can you blame him for being a good friend? He was just worried that Ben wasn’t socializing with the rest of the world. He was becoming a hermit like that weird uncle of his. Thank the maker his parents were normal socializing people. Guess Ben took more of his uncle's attitude during his time with him.

 

"Man I expected more from you." he heard Finn approach and sank down on the seat beside him, a glass in one hand.

 

"And here I thought you could throw the best bachelor party there is." Finn muttered before taking his shot. "This has got to be the most boring  _ Poe Dameron party _ I've ever been into." he added, his eyes roaming the room. Poe followed his gaze.

 

Well boring was a bit of an understatement. For a normal person it was a pretty decent party, their friends were already drunk, enjoying the show the girls he hired to dance for the night.

 

But Poe being the eccentric one; the one with the out of the box ideas, the one who could make simple things crazy with just a snap of his fingers, this party was the lamest that he had ever threw.  But he had a plan.

 

By this time, the girls over at Rey’s were obviously drunk.

 

"Where's Ben?" Finn added in which he had laughed and clapped the future groom on the back.

 

"Don’t worry buddy." he said with a knowing smirk. "We'll see him soon enough, but for now, let’s finish up all the booze in here and get drunk, we gotta prepare for later.”

 

 

* * *

 

He was going to kill Poe. Slowly, bit by bit, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

Motherfucking Poe had set him up! 

 

This wasn’t a birthday party; it was a fucking bachelorette party.

 

That stupid idiot had told them that he was a stripper and now he couldn’t escape.

 

He'll kill Poe.

 

He was seriously going to do it, and he wasn’t going to wait till tomorrow. He was going to do it today, just as soon as he could keep the remainder of his clothes on and escape this hell Poe had shoved him into.

 

No matter how hard he tried, the girls still had managed to pull off his uniform and pants, thankfully not ripping them apart like he had thought they would. They even managed to take off his belt and holster where his gun was. He kept his eyes on one of the cupboards where one of the girls had carefully tucked it away so no one would be able to reach it and decide to play with it in their drunken state.

 

At least they were still thinking like rational human beings when they held something dangerous.

 

Now in his boxers and white tank top that was now stained red with cherry flavored margarita, Ben tried his best to wave off the hands that tried to pull the remainder of his clothes, feeling the fabric stretch close to its limits.

 

"Come on take it off!"

 

"Maybe he's shy?"

 

"That’s so adorable!"

 

They came in from everywhere, behind him, by his sides, in front of him. He couldn’t shake them off as they dragged him across the room. At one point he had seen a glimpse of the woman Rey was pointing at earlier; Rose. Finn's fiancé and soon to be wife. So it was her bachelorette party.

 

He hoped to the maker that Finn’s soon to be wife was too drunk to recognize him or else he was going to be in deep shit if she began spewing out everything about him.

 

Damn if this was her bachelorette party then that would mean that Poe was with Finn right now. 

 

Ben briefly remembered being invited to Finn’s bachelor party but had politely declined. It had slipped his mind that the party was tonight.

 

Well at least there was one good thing about knowing that Poe was hosting the bachelor party. Now he had an idea where to start looking for Poe when he got out of here.

 

"Please ladies, stop touching me." he warned them, but his usually authoritative voice was drowned out by the blaring music and the women were completely oblivious to his warnings, pleas and demands of letting him go.

 

Their hands were everywhere, and other than trying to keep his clothes on, he was busy trying to keep their hands off of him, especially on restricted places. There was one that had snaked out from behind him and had almost palmed his cock if he hadn’t turned his body in time. Although it didn’t stop the perpetrator to squeeze one of his butt cheeks, their giggles intensifying.

 

Damn he really needed to get the hell out of here.

 

"Oh ladies." That voice.

 

At the sound of her voice, all the women had ceased their activity to look at Rey like a pack of puppies when a whistle was blown.

 

His eyes followed suit and stared at Rey languidly approaching them with a knowing smile on her face. The sounds of clinking caught his attention and when his eyes drifted to her hand, he saw her twirling his metal cuffs, clearly taken from his holster belt.

 

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

All of their eyes gleamed.

 

"No." he managed to say out loud, tugging his hands away from their grasps. "No no no no no no."

 

"Oh yes." Rey drew closer and licked her lips. Ben watched as the pink tongue darted out and wet her lower lip, making it glossy and oh so tempting.

 

"To the chair." she ordered. Without batting an eye, the flurry of women dragged him towards the center of the room where Rose was sitting on a chair. She stood up and went out of the way, even helped the girls to drag him, restrain and bound him to the chair.

 

The cold bite of the handcuffs on his skin clearly spelled out doom for him. There was going to be no way out of this place. He wasn’t going to escape and he had to wait till morning for them to release him.

 

"Seems like our officer here is a bit shy." Rey dragged a finger over his chest, her skin only skimming the fabric of his tank top, and yet it felt like his skin was on fire at her very touch. She positions herself behind him, and although he couldn’t see it, he was sure that it was her that was tugging lightly at the soft tendrils of his hair. He tried not to groan at the sensation that she's creating to him.

 

"Why don’t we help him out shall we? Let’s dance for him."

 

In no time at all, Ben found himself in a dimly lighted living room, bounded to a chair with the music blaring loudly in the background as a bunch of girls dance all around him.

 

Thankfully their hands weren't that touchy unlike earlier.

 

Ben resigned himself into sitting back and waiting for everything to be over. If he was a normal person he was going to be turned on with a bunch of girls dancing for him, but he was not enjoying it at all. He was uncomfortable and this seemed highly inappropriate given the circumstance that this was a hen party and that the guy was supposed to dance for the girls, not the other way around.

 

Snapping out of his reverie, Ben noticed how Rey flitted in front of him, her eyes dark and hooded while a teasing smile graced her lips.

 

Without any warning, she had suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders as she bent down to meet him eye to eye.

 

"Hey there." she called, the smile growing into a smirk. Ben just gaped at her and felt himself stiffen when she unceremoniously straddled him and sat on his lap.

 

A series of whoops and cheers drowned the music; the dancing decreased its intensity as all eyes were fixed on them.

 

"Go Rey!" they chanted as Rey proceeded to give him a lap dance, raising herself from sitting on his lap and began swaying her lips in sync to the music, tossing her head every now and then and gave him sultry looks while licking her lips.

 

He was going to admit that this was affecting him very deeply. After all he was still a guy, though not many can trigger him like how she could easily pull at his strings so easily. There was something about this girl that he couldn’t name, something he couldn’t explain. Something (for the first time in his life) he was unsure of.

 

Well he was sure about one thing; she was giving him now a very hard boner. He thanked the darkened room for concealing his embarrassing state.

 

Rey leaned closer, their face so close to each other till he thought he was going to kiss her. His mouth parted in anticipation, expecting for her soft plush lips to touch his. But she stopped short, her hot breath skimming dangerously close to his lips. 

 

Rey gently nudged his nose with hers, smiling playfully as she leaned back and pulled herself away from him.

 

Damn tease!

 

Facing her back towards him, she had bent over, giving Ben a clear view of her back side, her denim shorts perfectly curving around the shape of her ass. He tried not to think of the ways he might take her in this position, but untimely failed at keeping his thoughts at bay.

 

Rey continued to dance in front of him, teasing him with an almost kiss for a second time. 

 

At one point she raised a leg and propped it on his seat, just right between his legs. 

 

Oh maker help him.

 

He wanted to close his eyes in humiliation but couldn’t take his eyes off of Rey. Based on the louder giggles and whispers he could vaguely hear, he knew that his hard on was starting to show. Traitorous body.

 

He wasn’t going to survive this night.

 

* * *

 

It took a lot of effort on her side not to show that she was affected. She tried to ignore the cold chills that shook her body, or the slight tremors of anticipation that was building up inside her, and she definitely tried to ignore that familiar throb of need that pulsed from her cunt.

 

Maker she wanted to straddle him and grind her wet cunt against him. Surely the friction from her denim shorts and the obviously large bulge from his cock was enough to make her cum on the spot.

 

But she held herself back. 

 

She was enjoying the show. Not because she was the one performing but rather she enjoyed watching the different emotions flicker on his face, changing from time to time. Of course there was embarrassment, and at some point; a look of agony. But her most favorite was when he looked at her with dark hooded eyes, his lips parted as if he was panting. It took every ounce of her willpower not to kiss him. 

 

The first teasing was intentional. The second one was an accident, almost giving in to her desire as she stooped down and had stopped herself in time before she could actually kiss him for real.

 

She was going to save that for later.

 

“Put the poor man out of his misery Rey!” she heard Rose holler. Glancing at her friend not too far behind, her face flushed with joy (and yes of drunkenness), Rey bit her lower lip, swaying her hips one more time in front of his face before turning to face him. 

 

Should she put him out of his misery? 

 

Well there was no guarantee if she could stop herself from dry humping him if she kissed him. Hell she didnt give a fuck if they had an audience to watch them as they give in to their desires. 

 

The idea of people watching them fuck only made a trickle of slick pool in her cunt.

 

Yep, this was the last time she was ever going to drink this much.

 

“Should I put you out of your misery?” she asked him, the girls “ooh”ing all around her.

 

Rey smirked, watching how he stuttered on his words that sounded more of a jumble of rubbish. She laughed and held both cheeks in her hands, cradling his head and angling it to her liking. She licked her lips.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” she whispered, closed her eyes and—

 

_ BANG _

 

“Hands up in the air!”

 

Before she could even kiss him, she heard the front door being knocked open before a flurry of shuffling feet followed suit. The girls gasped around her and when Rey turned around to inspect what was happening, her eyes immediately landed on Poe who was making his way towards them, his hands mimicked holding a gun, his smile bright in the dim light.

 

“You are all arrested for having way too much fun!”

 

The shock was gone when the girls realized that the boys from the bachelor party had gate crashed to their own.

 

All around her, the boys took their own partners from the girls, playing as if they were arresting them.

 

From the corner, Rey could see Finn sweeping up Rose from the ground and kissed her passionately.

 

“You’re ruining my party jackass.” she told Poe as she pulled herself away from the bounded man on the chair to turn to Poe, watching how his eyes brightened up in mischief when his gaze landed on the man behind her. 

 

“I’m here to make it better, genius!” Poe retorted back in which she laughed at. Poe nodded towards their victim.

 

“I see you’re having fun Solo.” he said, addressing the man.

 

_ Ah. So the name was real. Wait, now that you mention it… _

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you Dameron.” The man growled. She didn't know why but she laughed at the threat, knowing that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to kill Poe. 

 

_ Get in line mister. _

 

Poe laughed.

 

“Believe me Solo; you’ll thank me for this later on.” Poe said, winking at the both of them before walking away.

 

“Get back here you asshole!” 

 

Rey watched how he struggled with the cuffs behind him, trying to break free. If they had bounded him to a wooden chair, it probably would have been broken off by now.

 

Poe pointedly ignored the man’s calls as Rey watched him swoop to where Kaydel was and kissed her from behind.

 

The death threats stopped when Kaydel pulled Poe into the kitchen and out from their view.

 

“Are you done?” she teased, earning a glare from him. He huffed frustratingly, tugging at his bonds again.

 

“Just let me go, please?” he pleaded. “I don’t have any business to be here.”

 

Rey cocked her head to the side as she watched him, his gaze avoiding hers. She bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated.

 

Poor man.

 

But she was sorry. She wasn’t going to give in to his request.

 

Leaning down so she could be on level with him once again, their faces inches away from one another, she whispered her answer to him.

 

“Oh, but I’m not done with you yet.” That earned her a mortifying look on his face that only drove the darker side of her wild. She leaned closer, nuzzling her cheek against his and bit on his earlobe, tongue grazing ever so slightly at the sensitive skin just beneath.

 

Even without holding him, she could feel him tremble, she could hear his every shaking breath and if she held a hand to his chest, she was sure to feel his heart pounding wildly.

 

“I’m going to enjoy every single bit of you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“Is that Ben handcuffed to the chair?” Finn asked his fiancé, for which Rose had responded with a giggle.

 

They both were tangled in each other’s embrace, slightly bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the music. She nodded her head to affirm his question.

 

“I can’t wait when Poe gets married. Ben will probably make his bachelor party a book reading night out just to get revenge for this.” Rose quipped, leaning against his chest. Finn snorted. 

 

“Well I won’t be attending that party then.” he laughed. Then he caught sight of Rey leaning down to Ben’s ear. 

 

He was crazy. He knew it. Because what good explanation there would be for him seeing Rey bit and lick Ben Solo’s ear and see the pleasurable pain that flickered on the man’s face.

 

Yep he was definitely crazy.

 

Rose hummed.

 

“Seems like your friend enjoys being bounded.” Rose whispered to him. Again Finn laughed.

 

“Seems like it.”

 

“Would you enjoy being bounded too?” Rose teased, her fingers caressing the sensitive skin on his neck. Finn’s hold on her tightened as a shot of warmth coursed through him at the way his future wife looked at him with a dark promise in her eyes.

 

Seems like Ben Solo wasn’t the only one who was going to enjoy being bounded tonight.

 

“Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Maker! Those words of hers haunted him.

 

He didn't know how long time had passed ever since she had said those words to him. After that scene, she pulled herself away from him and had kept her distance for the rest of the night, leaving him at the mercy of her drunken female friends. 

 

“Get the hell out of my house Poe Dameron!” Rey blurted out, pushing a very drunk Poe and Kaydel out of her front door.

 

“Take care of him 'right?” Poe slurred. From where Ben sat, he could see Poe swaying side to side. “Give ‘im da besht!” the more Poe talked the more he slurred and the more incomprehensible he sounded.

 

But at the first sentence, Ben stiffened.

 

_ Wait, they were going to leave him here? _

 

The front door closed with a bang. Then silence.

 

Now that it was peaceful, Ben could practically hear the sound of his own heart pounding. The thrum of blood rushing to his ears.

 

He was alone. Alone with her in this empty house.

 

Gradually his breathing hitched and before he knew it he was frantically pulling at his bonds, trying to break himself free.

 

_ Damn metal chair! _

 

“Fuck!” the clatter and that curse came from the entrance and as soon as he looked up, he saw Rey staggering into view. When their eyes met, she gave him a grin.

 

“Still comfortable back there?”

 

“Very much.” he dead-panned in which earned a giggle from her.

 

“So party’s done.” he added, hoping that she would release her. She nodded.

 

“uhuh.”

 

Ben shook his shackles, the tingling sound evident in the silence. Again Rey laughed, taking a step forward only for her knees to buckle underneath her and landed her to drop on her hands and knees.

 

“Let me go.” Ben said. Rey cocked her head to the side in a bird like manner, her eyes dazed as she looked at him.

 

Fuck she looked pretty even when she looked so fucked up drunk.

 

“No.” her grin was wider now. She began crawling towards him.

 

“Now that I remember it, I know you Mister Solo.” She said. 

 

_ Odd. _ Ben never recalls any day that he had met her. Cause if they did had met long ago then he wouldn’t forget about her. He would’ve pursued her. Maybe even begged for her.

 

“You do?” he probed, quirking an eyebrow. She nodded, licking her lips. She was ten steps away.

 

“You’re Ben Solo aren’t you?” He nodded.

 

“How--”

 

“Remember the meet up?”

 

_ Meet up? What meet up? _ Ben’s eyes widened.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Poe had arranged for him to meet up with a girl, saying that he should at least try to meet her, see if they would click. But with him being a snobbish asshole, he never showed up to that arrangement. He never felt bad for stooding her up, especially when after a few days he had found out from Poe that the girl hadn’t mind that he didnt show up.

 

But now he regrets it.

 

He regrets it to his very core.

 

“You know,” she whispered. “Now that I’ve seen you, I’m kinda disappointed that you didn't show up at the meet.” 

 

Rey crawled closer. Five steps away.

 

“So,” she continued on, and when she looked up, Ben could see her eyes darkening, a sly smile playing on her lips. 

 

“With you bounded on that chair, just think of it as part of the punishment for not showing up at that stupid meet.” 

 

Three steps away. 

 

“P—part?” he stuttered, his heart pounding like a sledgehammer in his chest now, his mind racing as it tried to process and translate whatever meaning behind those words of hers.

 

Punishment? Does she not know that now knowing that she was the one he was supposed to meet was enough punishment to torment him till the end of his days? 

 

But it seemed that it wasn’t enough for her, and if he was being honest with himself, he too thought that being tormented with just a thought is not enough punishment for him. 

 

He was glad to be bounded to the chair as punishment, but for it to simply be a part of something bigger, that had gotten him a bit worried. 

 

Just what the hell was she planning?

 

Rey nodded as an answer, raising one hand to ghost her fingers on his knee, his skin prickling at the too close skin to skin contact. 

 

“Yes, part.” She answered; the mischief in her eyes twinkled brightly. Ben watched as Rey raised herself up to her knees, her hand tracing tiny circles on the exposed skin of his leg, his boxers only covering his mid-thigh, any skin below was at the mercy of her touch. 

 

“Because Ben Solo, I am going to torture you. And I’m going to enjoy every single moment of it.” 

 

Before Ben knew it, Rey’s lips grazed his knee, pressing a chaste kiss on the sensitive skin. His leg jerked in shock and he almost had kicked Rey if she hadn’t moved out of the way in time. 

 

“Someone’s sensitive.” she laughed, lowering her head on his knees once again, both of her hands were on his thighs, fingers skimming under the hem of his boxers and reaching up to snake her hands under the fabric, stoking up and down that sent goosebumps running through his body. A shot of pleasure hit him, making that familiar heat coil in his belly and making his cock strain against his boxers.

 

“W—what—“he choked, watching as how his body betrayed how he feel to Rey, her eyes zeroed in on the obvious bulge on his boxers, his cock begging to be released from its restrains. 

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you Ben?” she asked, licking her lips tentatively, her eyes never leaving the spot between his legs. Ben felt the blush come. Rey raised her head to look up at him, her eyes darker with her pupils blown wide with excitement, her breathing was evidently fast, coming in short gasps.

 

“I’m going to keep you bounded in that chair.” She answered when he didn’t, her hand crawling up farther and farther upwards. “I’m going to torture you with teases till you beg, and I’m going to leave you hanging like what you did to me in that meet up.”

 

“Rey yo—you can’t” he rasped, his hips bucking to her touch. “You can’t do this, you—you’re drunk.”

 

Rey had only chuckled at his words, pulling her hands out from beneath his boxers and instead gripped both his knees and pulled them apart so she can wedge herself between his legs. 

 

“Ever heard of ‘I drank but I’m not drunk’?”

 

He shook his head. Actually he had heard of that phrase somewhere, but he called it bullshit, once a person had drank alcohol, they’re drunk. Period. 

 

“Hm.” Rey hummed. “Well I’m pretty sure I’m sober enough to decide if I want to do this or not.” 

 

In a flash, Ben felt Rey’s hand palming his cock through his boxers, feeling the delicious rub of the fabric against his sensitive skin. Stifling a groan, Ben closed his eyes and willed himself not to cant his hips towards her to seek more friction. 

 

“Fuck!” he hissed, gritting his teeth together.

 

“Don’t deny that you don’t want this Ben.” Rey’s voice was a low whisper. “I feel it to”

 

Ben shook his head. No this wasn’t right, she was drunk. He can't possibly allow this to happen, If he wanted to have sex with her then he wanted her sober, not under the influence of the alcohol. 

 

“You’re a stubborn man, Ben.” She said, her fingers lazily tracing the hem of his boxer shorts. The more her touch lingered the hotter the fire it left in its wake. Rey leaned forward, grasping the gartered hem of his boxers. Ben gulped, knowing what was about to come next. 

 

“I’m not going to stop teasing you till you beg. And then, I’m going to fuck you the way I want to.”

 

His cock sprang free when Rey pulled.

 

* * *

 

She loved the way he looked when she licked a long stripe on his cock, starting from the base and lightly tracing the vein on the underside that led her to the weeping head, tasting his salty musky essence for the very first time. And to think that they hadn’t kissed yet. 

 

A guttural groan ripped through his throat and rang deliciously in her ears, making her smile as she licked over the head, over the tiny slit that leaked more precum. 

 

“You taste so good Ben.” She murmured, sneaking a glance at his face, eyes closed and mouth parted in ecstasy. His hips kept thrusting forward, seeking more, but Rey kept her hands pinned on his thighs. She didn’t want him to beg too soon. She was going to drag this out till she was sure that she was satisfied. 

 

Finally knowing the identity of the guy who stood her up long ago was enough to fuel her to move on. Well honestly she wasn’t mad at first, it's not like she had met him before the intended meet. It was because Poe had said that they might hit it off at first meeting that had her convinced that she might meet her match. But this big lug right here didn’t show up. She shrugged it off, saying it wasn’t a big deal, but it didn’t really take away that lingering thought in her mind that maybe, she wasn’t worth any man’s time at all. 

 

He deserved this. A little payback wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Hold still.” She ordered, leaning back to retrieve a small ribbon from the table. 

 

“What are you—“ she cut him off, tying the ribbon on the base of his cock tightly. 

 

Maybe a little bit too tight if that hiss of his was to be taken into consideration. 

 

_ This should keep him in check for a bit longer.  _

 

_ “ _ There” she announced, admiring her handiwork. “This’ll keep you from cumming without my permission” 

 

Rey heard the clatter of metal against metal, watching how Ben tried desperately to pull at his restraints. Still not satisfied with just tying him up with an impromptu cock ring, Rey pulled out a handkerchief, raising herself to meet Ben’s level. 

 

“You do know that restraining an officer is an offensive crime?” He groaned out, popping his eyes open for her to see his amber eye grow dark, almost to the point where she can’t tell where the iris started and where the pupil ended. Fuck he looked so good. So delicious. So tempting. 

 

Rey could only smile at his effort to scare her. 

 

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

Without any warning, she shoved the piece of cloth in his mouth, his protest dying behind muffled sounds. She gave him a splitting grin before she lowered herself back to his cock, watching the angry red length throb at her touch.

 

Oh he was big alright. Bigger compared to the guys she had slept with in the past. Could he even fit inside her? Hell she wasn’t even sure if she could fit him in her mouth, she’d gag before she could take him to the hilt.

 

Grasping the base with one hand, she stroked him, loving the hot velvety feeling of the skin in her hand.

 

“You’re being so good Ben.” she murmured, watching how he fell silent, his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open with the piece of cloth hanging out.

 

“You fucking taste so good.” she whispered as she licked the head again, sucking lightly at the tip before letting her lips graze downwards to the spot where his cock and balls met, lightly nipping at the sensitive skin there with her teeth. Was it just her or she really heard him whimper?

 

“All mine.” she added, her tone coming in from the deeper, darker parts of her being. Usually she wanted to be the compliant one, the one to be taken care of. But watching Ben this helpless, how he easily came apart with just a single touch from her, something inside her lit up and take over her being.

 

That, or it was just the alcohol injecting liquid courage in her brain.

 

Makes sense.

 

“R--Rey.” Ben said behind the gag, the word muffled yet she could still make it out. But she hushed him and wasted no time in taking his cock whole in her mouth, hollowing her cheek and flattening her tongue against the warm skin.

 

“Fuck!” she heard him hiss out, his hips thrusting forward which allowed his cock to bury deeper into her mouth. She almost gagged if she hadn’t stopped him by the hips.

 

Adjusting herself, Rey found a suitable rhythm after a minute, bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue on the underside of the head of his cock, one of her hands gently cupping his balls and playing with them.

 

Fuck, she knew he tasted divine the moment she laid eyes on him; knew that he was an angel that was going to show her heaven here on Earth. She had no intention of letting him go.

 

She continued sucking him, gulping some of the precum that pooled in her mouth, it led him to gasp and moan at the contact of her throat constricting around his dick. Rey didn’t stop and angled her head to the side, letting his dick hit the inside of her cheek, her tongue swirling as best as she could. Beneath her fingers she coud feel him tighten up, feel his stomach taunt and ready to stretch out the coil within.

 

He was close, she knew it. She could sense his climax nearing. But Ben wasn’t begging yet. She released his cock from her mouth with a loud  _ pop _ , a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his dick. She pulled the gag away.

 

“Beg, Ben.” she ordered, her face flushed with her own excitement. Rey narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Beg.”

 

But Ben had only whimpered at her and pulled at his restraints. 

 

“You don’t get to come unless you beg.” 

 

“I fucking hate you.” he whispered in which she responded with a smile.

 

“You may, but your dick doesn’t seem to hate me. Or rather my mouth.” 

 

“Please…” he whispered after a heartbeat. Rey’s smile grew wider, she continued pumping him with her hand.

 

“Please what?” she urged.

 

“I want to cum.” Ben looked down at her. “Please let me cum.”

 

Rey smiled wickedly, tracing his length as she positioned him to her mouth once again.

 

“Where Ben? Tell me where you want to cum.” she said, sucking roughly, her teeth tugging at the loose flesh lightly. “In my mouth? On my face? On my tits? Where Ben?”

 

“In--Inside you. Please” Ben’s breaths were frantic now, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. 

 

“I’m afraid we’re gonna have to save that for later.” Rey looked up to him. 

 

“Mouth it is then.”

 

* * *

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

 

The feeling of Rey’s warm and wet mouth on his hard cock was enough to drive him to the edge. Closing his eyes tightly, Ben tried to bite back the moan that rumbled deep in his throat, an unearthly sound that he seldom heard from his own mouth.

 

He shouldn't want this. 

 

She was drunk. She was out of her mind, sucking him off while he was handcuffed to a chair. 

 

But fuck, this dominant side of hers was driving him crazy. No matter how much he told himself that fucking a drunk woman wasn't right, there was still a small part at the back of his mind that wanted more. It wanted more from her, wanted her to gag him, to torture him into submission.

 

It was her. She brought out the darker side of him that he didn't even know himself.

 

He felt the tie around his balls getting tighter as his muscles clenched, seeking release. The pressure on his cock was pure bliss, but torture at the same time.

 

“I want to hear you say it again, Ben.” 

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, peering down at Rey’s kneeled form, looking glorious as if she was worshipping him even when in reality it was him screaming her name in ecstasy.

 

From his view, Ben could see one of Rey’s hand holding the base of his cock, making up for space where her mouth couldn’t reach. Meanwhile her other hand was already deep underneath the waistband of her shorts, zipper open to give room for her hand to snake in, the fabric of her pink lacy underwear stretched over her knuckles, her hand rubbing frantic circles over her cunt.

 

He wanted to do that. He wanted to be the one to please her; to touch her and drive her as crazy as how she drives him crazy.

 

“Please.” he whispered. “I want to come so fucking bad.”

 

“Well, since you asked nicely.”

 

Without another word, Rey’s lips were on him again, licking and sucking and making the pressure even more unbearable. Maker! He was going to die!

 

And right when he thought he was going to explode from within, he felt a sharp tug, the tight pressure from the ribbon finally released and one last suck sent him careening into oblivion.

 

“Ah!” With a loud groan, Ben bucked his hips unknowingly, shoving his cock deeper into Rey’s mouth as he emptied his load into her throat. Every throb in sync with every clamp of her throat as she gulped him all in greedily.

 

“All mine.” He heard her whisper as he slowly came down from his high, watching her lick the remnant of his cum that dribbled at the corner of her lips. She was still rubbing her own cunt, and Ben watched in fascination at how she touched herself, tearing herself apart with her own orgasm. 

 

Rey came with a soundless cry, her mouth open as her eyes fluttered close.

 

“Rey.” he called, his voice dangerously low. She peered up at him, eyes glassy with pupils blown wide.

 

_ Ah fuck it.  _

 

“Let me go.” he ordered her, tugging at his restraints. “Let me go so I can fuck you.” he promised.

 

Rey’s eyes grew darker, her smile wider as she leaned up towards him and he too leaned closer down towards her. 

 

“And if I don't?” she tested. Ben’s eyes narrowed down at her, licking his lips hungrily.

 

“You're going to regret it if you don’t”

 

He had enough of the teasings already. He wasn't a man who loved being dominated. 

 

In his line of job, he had to be the one on top, to be the one whom people feared and respected. To be subjected to submission, especially with one small woman, Ben had no idea how it could turn him on big time. With Rey teasing him into oblivion and ordering him to beg was one thing he could tolerate, but cumming in her mouth wasn't enough, he wanted to be inside her. 

 

And he wanted it now.

 

It barely registered to him how the cuffs clinked together when Rey unlocked them. What Ben realized was as soon as he was free from his bounds his body bolted away from the chair. The next thing he knew was that he was pinning Rey down on the floor of her living room, his mouth on her lips in a frantic kiss. 

 

He had badly wanted to kiss her the moment that he had laid eyes on her by the door earlier that night. He wasn't wrong when he had assumed that she would taste sweet, her tongue still a bit salty with his cum and strong because of the alcohol she drank earlier.

 

“Maker! Do you have any idea how you were trying to kill me tonight?” he growled, pulling away from the kiss to bite at the juncture of her neck, sucking at the skin to make sure that it was going to bruise a bright red when morning comes.

 

“you’re going to face consequences, Rey”

 

Rey’s pants were hot near his ear, her whimpers almost as loud as his as she tried to pull his hips closer to hers. But with her tormenting him, it was his turn now to tease her, even when his cock was screaming to be balls deep inside her. 

 

“I told you,” Rey huffed, sucking in a deep breath at that moment when Ben thrust his hips against hers, the feeling of her shorts against his cock wasn’t enough. 

 

“I’ll take my chances.”

 

Groaning, Ben traced the smooth line of her hips down to her ass, cupping each cheek lovingly, hands snaking in under her shorts and underwear to pull them down. In the hazy light of coming from somewhere else in the room, Ben could see Rey’s glistening pink cunt, wet and ready for him. He took his time looking at her.

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful Rey.” he whispered, ducking down in between her thighs. He could feel her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. Who cares if she rips his hair out of his scalp? With what he was going to do with her, it was going to be worth it. 

 

“Such a pretty little cunt.” his breath was grazing her sensitive skin. 

 

“and I bet it tastes so good.”

 

WIth how Rey whimpered and jerked her hips towards his face, he knew she was getting impatient.

 

“Uh, uh, uh!” he warned, pushing his hands on her thighs to keep her from thrashing around.

 

“Be patient little one, I’ll give you what you want.”

 

Without as much of a warning, Ben descended his lips on the small little bud on the apex of her thighs, swirling his tongue all over the bundle of nerves.

 

‘BEN!” Rey gasped, her hands curling tighter around his hai as he sucked loudly on her clit. in a matter of seconds he had rendered Rey incomprehensible, listening to her whimpers and soft gasps as he continued to lick and suck her cunt.

 

She tasted divine. Almost heavenly. He didnt know what he had done to deserve this, to deserve her.

 

_ Well he did bring the package so maybe that was it. _

 

“Fuck!” the soft whimper that escaped Rey’s lips the moment he pressed a finger against her entrance, teasing her with slowly pushing in a bit. 

 

“Ben! Please.” Rey sobbed, her head rolling side to side when he spared a glance up at her. He pushed his finger deeper, crooking his finger to touch that rough patch within her before pulling his finger out. 

 

“Please what?” He teased, whispering against her hot slick skin and pushed his finger inside her once more. Rey gasped and tightened her legs around him, using the motion to pull him close to her impatiently. 

 

“I need-- I-- I can’t--” Rey’s words dissolved into a series of blabber, her eyes tight and her legs kept pulling at him. Ben knew that it was enough, that even he wasnt going to last long if he was going to continue like this. 

 

“Please what, sweetheart?” he repeated, the endearment sounded so perfect on his tongue. 

 

“I need you to fuck me.”

 

Ben smiled wickedly at that, watching how Rey opened her darkened eyes, looking at him with a dark promise in them.

 

“I want you to fuck me hard, now.”

 

Ben pulled himself free and crawled up to her face, both hands gripping her thighs together as he positioned himself between her. At that moment he was struck with something he had completely forgotten. 

 

“you don't happen to have a condom around here?” he asked hesitatingly, his breathing ragged. 

 

Rey’s giggle filled the room, sending shivers through his body. He didnt have sex very often, never even thought about it for a while now, bringing around a condom when he rarely had sex seemed like an absurd thing to do. Having to pull out from her was something he wasnt sure he could do. Hell he wasnt sure how long will he be able to last once he was inside of her, feeling her warmth around him. 

 

For a fleeting moment, the idea of putting his seed inside her, laying claim on her, flashed in his mind. 

 

_ Whoa, hold on there Solo. Lets take things nice and slow shall we? _

 

“I have an implant.” she murmured, smiling and pulling him close. 

 

“Thank fuck.” He whispered. 

 

In one single stroke he sheathed himself balls deep inside her, feeling her clench tightly around him. 

 

* * *

 

She died.

 

She was sure she died right then and there and when to heaven. This has got to be the best night that she ever had in her life. First the party and now she was in underneath Ben, getting fucked out of her life.

 

Ben’s cock felt oh so fucking heavenly and she wanted it to go on forever. But she knew she wouldnt last long. Hell they both wouldn’t last very long, especially if she considered how frantic the both of them to finally fuck each other, and how she didn’t care that they were right in the middle of the living room, on the floor where strips of confetti’s clung on her sweat slick skin. She didn’t give a damn if the wood of her floor was too hard on her back, what mattered to her right at that moment was how good Ben’s cock felt inside her, and she wanted more. 

 

Wanted him deeper till he leaves no trace of her untouched by him. 

 

She knew she was right the moment she had seen him, especially with her assumptions about his mouth, he was fucking talented, a fucking protege. and because of it, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. She was going to fucking cum right here and now.

 

“Fuck” Ben panted against her ear, his breath hot and fast. Rey held on to dear life as she dug her nails on his shoulders, pressing her face against the crook of his neck. 

 

It took a moment for her to realize that she was biting on his skin hard, sure that she had left a small bite mark on his skin. 

 

“Ben, I--I’m close.” she breathed out, feeling the familiar coil in her belly tightening, threatening to break her into oblivion. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she was going to be torn apart by her impending orgasm. 

 

“That’s it baby, come Rey.” he encouraged, snapping his hips harder and deeper that reached that sweet spot right inside her. Ben hit that same spot again and again, her belly coiling tighter and tighter until-- 

 

“Fuck!” Rey screamed as she felt the release of her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, her insides fluttering around Ben’s cock, pulling him deeper within her. With a few more frantic strokes, Ben was cumming right after her, painting her insides with his seed. 

 

If it wasn’t for the implant that she had, she would definitely be pregnant with this guy’s baby, and honestly she didn’t mind having his kid. 

 

_ Okay that might be going too far, Rey.  _

 

Well she was sure of one thing; she wasn’t going to let this guy go.

 

* * *

 

The blinding light coming from the window was enough to wake Rey from her deep sleep. Mouthing a curse, she forced her tired and sore body to turn to the other side, pulling the comforter over her head. Apparently in doing so, she had woken up her bedmate. 

 

Ben stirred in his sleep as she moved, his big arm slung over her naked form with his hand over her belly possesively. He grunted softly before she felt him pull her closer to him, his morning wood pressing against the soft of her back making her body alert.

 

_ Damn, have I been that addicted to sex? _ she wondered as she snuggled herself into Ben’s arms. 

 

Sometime over last night, after the first round, they had found themselves making their way to her bedroom where they had sex again. She kind of lost track as to how many times he made her cum. 

 

This guy was officially a keeper and she had no plans on letting him go. She was going to follow him even to the depths of the world. That is if he wanted her too.

 

“Good morning.” she heard him say behind her, feeling his breath on her ear, his voice low and husky after last night’s fiasco. Rey smiled and clutched his hand. 

 

“Good morning to you too.” she answered, closing her eyes in bliss. 

 

“You know, I realized something last night.” Ben said, his lips slowly teasing the back of her neck. Rey immediately felt goosebumps and the shot of pleasure down from her belly to her cunt. 

 

Maker, didn’t she had enough last night? 

 

“W-what?” she asked when Ben stayed silent, her voice breaking when she felt his hand snaking down to her belly to rub teasing circles before travelling down south. 

 

“That I might not let you go.” Ben whispered. Rey’s smile widened and she turned her head to the side in order to face him. 

 

“Well that sucks cause I wasn’t planning on letting you leave me hanging again.” she teased. 

 

Ben smiled wide at her response and gave her a searing kiss. She pulled away from him for a moment, sitting up and stradling him before decending for another kiss. 

 

With both of them naked under the sheets, bodies hot and wanting, she knew there was no stopping another round of sex. 

 

What a way to start the morning. 

 

_BANG!_

 

“Rise and shine, my sweet little ray of sunshine! I brought food!” Without warning the door of her room bursted open and Poe came parading into her room, immediately walking in on her and Ben who were a few moves away from fucking each other again. 

 

Rey shrieked and ducked under the covers, feeling Ben sit up to cover her. 

 

“See? What did I tell you? You’ll thank me for this” Poe laughed. 

 

Rey sat up and grabbed a pillow at the same time Ben had grabbed one, the both of them simuntaneously throwing their chosed projectile at Poe who ducked out of the door to escape. 

 

Yep, what a way to start the morning after a wild hen party. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this might be the filthiest I've ever written so far lmfao


End file.
